b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Good Love
Hangul= 오늘따라 말이 없네요 무슨 일인지 말해 줘요 왜 그래요 정말 나 걱정되잖아요 혹시 나 때문에 그래요 정말 미안해요 울지 말아요 그대 예쁜 얼굴이 눈물에 젖어서 미워졌잖아요 난 나쁜 놈 참 못된 놈 그녀를 울리고 말았죠 난 나쁜 놈 참 못된 놈 둘 사이 간격은 오백보 이상 멀어졌잖아 girl 다가갈 수 없어 조금도 난 나쁜 놈 정말 못된 놈 이젠 돌이킬 수 없단 걸 알면서 이제 그만해 stop 더는 안 돼 이제 맘 접고 너 갈 길 가 (커피 다 마셨으면 일어날게) 아무 말 없는 너를 보면 지켜만 보고 있는 날 보면 우린 많이 식었네요 good love good love 행복했었던 우리가 멀어지나 봐요 good love 나를 바라보는 눈빛 나를 잃어버린 느낌 아닌 척하고 좋은 척하던 우리를 인정하라는 너의 말투 속에 느낀 대로 난 너를 봐 사랑 아닌 아는 사람으로 너를 만나 가벼운 연기 어쩜 그것도 나의 진심이었을지도 몰라 사랑이란 참 왔다 가는 것도 빨라 난 나쁜 놈 참 못된 놈 그녀를 울리고 말았죠 왜 이제서야 눈물을 흘려 넌 아무 소용없단 걸 알잖아 뚝 그쳐 난 나쁜 놈 정말 못된 놈 이젠 되돌릴 수 없단 걸 알면서 쓸데없는 생각 훌훌 버리고 다시 일어나 그땐 우리 둘 다 훌쩍 어른이 되어 있을 테니까 아무 말 없는 너를 보면 지켜만 보고 있는 날 보면 우린 많이 식었네요 good love good love 행복했었던 우리가 멀어지나 봐요 good love 지금 이 시간이 지나 버리면 그대와 함께 했던 추억들도 지워야겠죠 만약 다른 사람 만나 품에 안겨 있어도 그렇게 내게 보란 듯이 행복해야 돼요 baby 아무 말 없는 너를 보면 지켜만 보고 있는 날 보면 우린 많이 식었네요 good love good love 행복했었던 우리가 멀어지나 봐요 good love |-| Romanization= Oneulttara mari eomneyo Museun irinji malhae jwoyo Wae geuraeyo jeongmal na geokjeongdoejanhayo Hoksi na ttaemune geuraeyo Jeongmal mianhaeyo ulji marayo Geudae yeppeun eolguri nunmure jeojeoseo miwojyeotjanhayo Nan nappeun nom cham motdoen nom geunyeoreul ulligo maratjyo Nan nappeun nom cham motdoen nom dul sai gangyeogeun obaekbo Isang meoreojyeotjanha girl dagagal su eobseo jogeumdo Nan nappeun nom jeongmal motdoen nom ijen dorikil su eopdan geol almyeonseo Ije geumanhae stop deoneun an dwae ije mam jeopgo neo gal gil ga (keopi da masyeosseumyeon ireonalge) Amu mal eomneun neoreul bomyeon Jikyeoman bogo inneun nal bomyeon Urin manhi sigeonneyo good love good love Haengbokhaesseotdeon uriga meoreojina bwayo good love Nareul baraboneun nunbit Nareul irheobeorin neukkim Anin cheokhago joheun cheokhadeon urireul injeongharaneun Neoui maltu soge neukkin daero nan neoreul bwa Sarang anin aneun sarameuro neoreul manna Gabyeoun yeongi eojjeom geugeotdo naui jinsimieosseuljido molla Sarangiran cham watda ganeun geotdo ppalla Nan nappeun nom cham motdoen nom geunyeoreul ulligo maratjyo Wae ijeseoya nunmureul heullyeo neon Amu soyongeopdan geol aljanha ttuk geuchyeo Nan nappeun nom jeongmal motdoen nom ijen doedollil su eopdan geol almyeonseo Sseuldeeomneun saenggak hulhul beorigo dasi ireona Geuttaen uri dul da huljjeok eoreuni doeeo isseul tenikka Amu mal eomneun neoreul bomyeon Jikyeoman bogo inneun nal bomyeon Urin manhi sigeonneyo good love good love Haengbokhaesseotdeon uriga meoreojina bwayo good love Jigeum i sigani jina beorimyeon Geudaewa hamkke haetdeon chueokdeuldo jiwoyagetjyo Manyak dareun saram manna pume angyeo isseodo Geureoke naege boran deusi haengbokhaeya dwaeyo baby Amu mal eomneun neoreul bomyeon Jikyeoman bogo inneun nal bomyeon Urin manhi sigeonneyo good love good love Haengbokhaesseotdeon uriga meoreojina bwayo good love |-| English= You aren’t talking much for some reason today Tell me what it’s about Why are you like this, I’m really worried Do you happen to be like this because of me I’m really sorry, please don’t cry Your pretty face became ruined by getting wet from your tears I’m a bad guy, a really bad guy, I made her cry I’m a bad guy, a really bad guy, the space between us has become farther than 500 steps girl I can’t approach you, not even by a bit I’m a bad guy, a really bad guy, even though I know that I can’t go back Stop it now, stop. No more now, close your heart now and go on your own path (if you’re done drinking coffee, I’ll leave now) As I look at you who isn’t saying anything And look at me who is only watching We’ve really fallen out of love good love good love The happy us seems to be getting farther apart good love The eyes that look at me The feeling of losing me Like how I felt from your tone where you told me to accept that we’ve been acting like it’s not true, that we’re happy I look at you I meet you as a person I know and not my love and lightly acted with you, but that might have been my truth too Love is quite fast in coming and leaving I’m a bad guy, a really bad guy, I made her cry Why do you cry now You know that it won’t be of any use. Stop crying I’m a bad guy, a really bad guy, even though I know that I can’t go back Throw away useless thoughts and stand up again Because by then, the both of us will have become adults As I look at you who isn’t saying anything And look at me who is only watching We’ve really fallen out of love good love good love The happy us seems to be getting farther apart good love When this time passes by, the memories between you and I will be erased too Even when you happen to meet someone else and are held in their embrace, you need to become happy as if you’re showing it to me baby As I look at you who isn’t saying anything And look at me who is only watching We’ve really fallen out of love good love good love The happy us seems to be getting farther apart good love |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via music.naver.com *Romanization via kpoplyrics.net *English Translations via b1a4trans @ Tumblr Category:Lyrics